The Other Woman
by mellamaet
Summary: A fire grows stronger as you feed it dried wood, like how a mistake turns out for the worse for two people that were never meant to be and never will be. A mistake that began in a bar one night, and ended in shards of glass and tears of sorrow.


Ok, wow. I never thought in a million years that I would be writing a Robin x Kitten fanfic. NEVER. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still a faithful RobStar fan of course, it's just that this song has been stuck in my head for days now and I really, really just wanted to release the plot bunnies that had been running around in my mind.

Flames are most certainly allowed in here. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or Stay by Sugarland. **

* * *

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be crying_

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Leaving already?" Kitten asked as she stared at the clock reflected on the surface of her mirror as she sat in front of the vanity table and brushed her long blonde hair, while watching the man on her bed sit up, leaning against the headboard as he cradled his phone in his hands, looking at it intently.

"Yeah." He finally said with a brief nod as he got up and started to put his socks on. "I promised Star that we would have dinner at that new restaurant uptown."

At this new information, Kitten's dark blue eyes flew towards Robin who was now pulling his black pants on, but said nothing. She wanted to have dinner would Robin too, she wanted to eat that that new, upscale, French restaurant too…but it was an impossible dream.

Impossible.

Funny how that word had suddenly fit into her vocabulary now. Before, she would have kicked and screamed to her heart's content until she finally got what she wanted – but not with Robin. No, she wouldn't possibly pull that stunt with him.

Funny how being broken tames you.

_And I'll be begging you, baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my Heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

"Do you really have to?" She finally asked, turning around on her seat to watch him struggle with his gray sweater.

Finally, after a few minutes of frustrated grunts from the Boy Wonder, his spiky head emerged from the hole as he turned towards the frowning blonde "Have to what?" He asked

"Take Starfire to dinner." Kitten explained, the usual venom in her voice, gone "Leave me for her. Again."

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me?_

At the indirect confession, Robin sighed. They had been through this, countless of times. True, it wasn't the smartest thing to do – it wasn't even moral. But it was nothing to him.

Nothing.

"Yes." He replied shortly, moving to stand in front of her – not to offer any comfort of sorts but to check his reflection on her mirror, fixing his undoubtedly rumpled hair. "We've been through this."

Kitten sighed as she turned around to face the mirror once more, looking at Robin's reflection "It' doesn't make things any easier."

Finally managing to fix his trademark spikes, the boy wonder then fixed his mask before rolling his eyes behind it "We're not dating Kitten." He said in a tone that offered no condolence, "You offered, I merely took it."

At this, Kitten bristled. How dare he? Of course, it was true. One night in a bar had been the starting point of it all, and since then it had become a vicious circle of pleasure and pain. No wonder she was going mad.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay_

Kitten Moth never cried. Never. But today, she was willing to make an exemption.

"Please…don't leave me." He suddenly begged, tears springing out of her eyes as they made its way down her cheeks, causing the newly applied make up to run down her face in messy streaks.

_You keep telling me, baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms_

_And forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to share_

"You" Hiccup "Said" Hiccup "You loved me!"

Robin shook his head as he moved away from the crying girl. He had never been good with hysterics. And today was no exception "No, I never did." He said. "I had never lied to you Kitten. I told you, from the start – I love Starfire, but there are things that she just wasn't willing to give yet. And you offered. You knew all that, from the beginning."

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay_

"No!" She finally cried out as she grabbed a bottle from her table and threw it at him, the heavy scent of the perfume filling the air as the rose colored liquid stained the white carpet "NO! You can't leave me, not again!"

"Not again!" She repeated desperately, launching another bottle at his direction as tears spilled down her cheeks. Damn him and his reflexes.

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

As Robin jumped and climbed and dodged the various perfume bottles that she had been throwing at him, Kitten continued her monologue, screaming at the top of her lungs with each throw as tears continued to flow from her eyes, blurring her vision.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

"I'm sorry Kitten." Robin finally said as he stepped out of the door when Kitten had finally run out of things to throw at him "But I am leaving – and this time, I am not coming back."

And with that, the Boy Wonder closed the door with a quiet thud as the sound echoed around the desolate apartment, the only sound accompanying the quiet sobs of a girl that used to be.

* * *

...so, it wasn't that bad, was it?


End file.
